


Stamets...

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU - Not Established Relationship, Alternate Universe, Crushes, Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pining, Pre-Slash, Written after s01e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Hugh really likes Stamets.





	Stamets...

Hugh walked to his quarters like he always did, composed and thoughtful. He laid down in his bed- careful not to disturb his roommate. He sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about Stamets- silly, Stamets was, after all, arrogant and pigheaded, but he was so… no Hugh would not allow himself to indulge that thought. He sighed again, it didn't matter that Stamets was ridiculously good looking and intelligent- it didn't matter at all because Stamets had more important things to do, _just because he's gay, doesn't mean he's interested in you_ , Hugh whispered into his pillow, _But he might be_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. So psyched about Disco!


End file.
